Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to a system, method, computer-readable medium, and interface for reducing machine tool chatter.
Description of the Related Art
As described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,358, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, chatter or instability in machining operations, such as turning, boring, milling and the like, is a common problem in industry. Vibrations are primarily categorized into free, forced, and self-excited vibrations. Chatter is a type of self-excited vibration commonly observed during a machining operation (or process). Chatter can also be produced from forced vibrations under certain operating conditions.
Chatter is unwanted vibrations observed during the machining operation. It can be caused by a detrimental vibration feedback loop through a machine tool, a work piece, and a machine. When occurring, vibrations from the feedback loop can often be attenuated by changing tool rotation speed (changing driving vibration frequency) in relation to chatter frequency (response frequency). Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to facilitating chatter reduction.